The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for cementing tubing or casing in downhole environments, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for reverse circulation cementing a casing in an open-hole wellbore.
During downhole cementing operations, fluid circulation is generally performed by pumping down the inside of the tubing or casing and then back up the annular space around the casing. This type of circulation has been used successfully for many years. However, it has several drawbacks. First, the pressures required to “lift” the cement up into the annular space around the casing can sometimes damage the formation. Furthermore, it takes a fair amount of time to deliver the fluid to the annular space around the casing in this fashion.
In an effort to decrease the pressures exerted on the formation and to reduce pump time requirements, a solution involving pumping the fluid down the annular space of the casing rather than down the casing itself has been proposed. This technique, known as reverse circulation, requires lower delivery pressures, because the cement does not have to be lifted up the annulus. Furthermore, the reverse circulation technique is less time consuming than the conventional method because the fluid is delivered down the annulus only, rather than down the inside of the casing and back up the annulus. Accordingly, the cement travels approximately half the distance with this technique.
There are a number of drawbacks of current reverse circulation methods and devices, however. Such methods require a wellhead or other conventional surface pack-off to be attached to the surface casing that is sealably attached to the casing being cemented in place via the reverse circulation technique. These structures are often complex, permanent and expensive, thus increasing the cost of completing the well.
Furthermore, in some applications, reverse circulation techniques are not even available in the first instance, because there is no access to the annulus from outside the system to pump the cement down the annulus. Such systems include open-hole wells in which casing pipe has been suspended by elevators that rest on boards, such as railroad ties or other similar supports. The problem with these inexpensive well designs is that the elevators and supports block access to the annulus, so it is not possible to employ reverse circulation techniques on them. Such applications are therefore necessarily limited to traditional cementing techniques, i.e., pumping the cement down the casing and back up the annulus. Such applications are therefore susceptible to all of the drawbacks of traditional cementing techniques.